detectivconanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Private Eyes' Requiem
The Private Eyes' Requiem is the 10th movie in the Detective Conan franchise. It is released in Japan on April 15, 2006. Case Situation Conan, Kogoro, Ran, and the Detective Boys are invited to visit a client in a hotel beside a theme park called Miracle land. Once they reach the hotel, a worker there brings them to a meeting room on the top floor and tells them to sit down in the chairs while he goes to get something. When he comes back he gives everyone an ID watch that allows free access to Miracle Land as well as free food and drinks. Ran and the kids leave to enjoy the park while Kogoro works, but the hotel worker tells Conan to also stay. Kogoro's client appears on a television in the room and tells them they must solve a mystery. To make sure that they have to accept he explains that the ID watches, which Conan and Kogoro also have on, cannot come off and will explode if the culprit cannot be determined. He also tells them that they have GPS systems on them so if they are tampered with, or if Ran or the others leaves the park, or if Conan and Kogoro try to go to the police, then the watches will explode. Conan tries to contact Haibara via their badges to stop everyone from entering (which arms the watches), but he's too late. Instead he asks her to keep the others from going on the Super Snake roller coaster, which extends beyond the boundaries of the park, or from leaving the park. The client tells Conan and Kogoro that two detectives have given up, one is still working, and the other one has failed. The TV then shows a detective that Kogoro knows, named Ryu, locked in a room with an ID on. He is told his deduction was wrong, and then dies from the watch exploding. Conan and Kogoro are given a phone that can only receive calls and just one clue, which leads to an abandoned hotel. There they find a locker in the basement holding a government licensed gun and some ski masks. As they leave the building some cops think they are related to Kaitou Kid, since Kid was sighted nearby recently. They discover that the hotel was used as the base for a robbery of a truck delivering money to a bank on April 4th, and on the same date Kid stole some jewels from a nearby company. They are brought to the police station where Kogoro is interrogated and they assume he is Kid's accomplice. The client calls the phone, which Conan has, so he runs to the washroom to answer it. The client identifies Conan as Shinichi, so Conan uses his voice-changing bow tie to explain that they didn't go to the police voluntarily and what they found. He receives the second hint, "Go to Yoru no Cafe Terrace". Conan leaves the police station to try and figure out where to go. As Conan tries to figure out the hint he meets Heiji Hattori, who also has the ID and Kazuha as his leverage. Kogoro eventually finds Conan and Heiji. Inspector Megure wants to know what's going on, but Kogoro can't tell him because the client is watching them. The client notices Kogoro with the police so he sets off a bomb as a warning. Kogoro pushes Megure and leaves, taking Heiji and Conan with him. Inspector Megure lets them go because Kogoro secretly gave him a note explaining Ran's danger and asking that he make sure Ran and the others don't leave the park. Kogoro splits up from Heiji and Conan again to investigate on his own. Heiji tells Conan that he got a different hint than Conan and the combine the two to figure out they have to go to a university's club office. There they meet Saguru Hakuba, a famous teenage detective from England who chases Kid; Saguru also has an ID watch and joins their investigation. In the club room they find out from some members that the 3rd president (Suehiko Itoh) of the club was charged with the murder of one of the classmates (Nishio). When they go to eat, Heiji contacts Inspector Otaki in Osaka to help him find research on Itoh. While eating, Saguru tells them that Itoh was placed on the police wanted list, as one of the culprits who attacked a cash delivery truck on April 4th. Meanwhile, Kogoro asks Eri if she can give him details on the April 4th cash delivery truck attack case. After eating, Conan, Heiji, and Saguru go to Nishio's office, the scene of his murder. There they learn that employee and former university club member Reiko Shimizu committed suicide because she was being pushed too hard about Nishio's murder. Heiji then confirms with the client through the phone that the mystery he wants them to solve was this murder case. Immediately after, they are attacked by two motorcyclists working for the culprit who is also trying to kill Kaitou Kid. They try to run away and split up. Using his skateboard, Conan gets away but one of them chases him up to a retractable bridge, where he falls from it into the river, hitting his leg on the side of the railing on the way and breaking it. Meanwhile, in Miracle Land a thief tries to escape the police by taking Ayumi hostage and starts to walk to the exit. Right when he's about to leave he is stopped by Sonoko, who is also texting and doesn't realize the situation. She pushes him out of the way, as it's the entrance, and Ayumi escapes before the ID can be set off. Conan reawakens in the back of Agasa's car with Heiji. Heiji tells Conan that Saguru called Agasa to pick Conan up, but when Agasa arrived, Saguru was gone. While driving to the hotel Heiji tells Conan that Ootaki gave him some interesting information about the case... Apparently there was mascara on the scope of the sniper rifle used to kill Nishio, of a unique brand Reiko favored, but she never said anything while being interrogated. Then, on May 15th, she was seen walking off the side of a cliff into the water below. Her body was never found and then 8 days later Itoh had escaped from the hospital. Heiji also explains that on April 4th, when Kid stole some jewels from a museum, his escape route collided with the cash delivery truck robbers' escape route. The robbers started shooting at Kid because he saw their faces, and since then, whenever Kid tries to steal something, his life is targeted. Professor Agasa tells them that Kogoro was already at the hotel to reveal what he found out, and the hurry to make sure he doesn't give a wrong answer. Meanwhile, Kaitou Kid goes to the art museum and tells the owner that he doesn't like having his life at stake. He also finally figured out why he was trying to kill him still even after he returned the jewel: it was because he saw him at the crime scene, as well as the face of his subordinate (who is hiding behind a curtain). Kaitou Kid summons the police, for them to arrest the museum owner for his part in the robbery, releasing sleeping gas to make sure the owner can't escape, but when Kid checks behind the curtain he finds that the other culprit is gone. Resolution Kogoro is already giving his report to the client in the hotel when Heiji knocks him out after Conan misses and hits the worker with the tranquilizer shot. They discover the entrance to the hotel room from which the client has been monitoring them. Entering the room reveals a sophisticated computer setup, as the client uses it and a motorized wheelchair to compensate for a previous car accident that left him blind and partially paralyzed. Heiji and Conan explain that the client, Nishio, and Reiko were staging the robbery of an armored car. The robbery went wrong when Nishio killed a guard and was seen escaping by Kaitou Kid, so Nishio was murdered in order make sure the police didn't find out about the other two. However, Nishio was already dead before the client shot him and Reiko Shimizu was the true killer. When the client tried to escape the city after his "crime", his car turned out to have been sabotaged in an attempt to kill him, and created the accident that gave him his current injuries. The client then is revealed to be Suehiko Itoh. Reiko appears at that moment and confirms the deduction. She tried to kill them to prevent the truth from coming out. Since Conan has one injured leg, Heiji throws a spear up at the ceiling and Conan jumps, swings on the spear, turns and knocks the woman out using his soccer ball. Conan then tries to deactivate the IDs because a timed explosion is nearing the end of its countdown. However, the computer won't give him access to shut the IDs down or to change the timer, and Reiko destroyed part of the computer earlier while trying to shoot them. Conan resets the whole system and links it up with the client's separate laptop to try to input commands. Time is ticking down and Conan has to figure out the password to the question to be able to deactivate it. The hint question to the password is, "The name of the person I love the most". They enter Reiko and it's incorrect and if they enter in the wrong password again it will shut down. Conan concludes that Itoh is narcissistic enough that the answer is actually Itoh's name, which turns out to be correct. Conan resets the timer on the wristbands at the very last second and then release the wristbands. Although he could not turn off the area restriction, they can be removed to end the danger. Detective Chiba collects everyone's wristbands, and the Super Snake is re-opened for the kids to ride before they leave the park. The children and teenagers all ride on the roller coaster. However, Heiji realizes that Genta still has his ID wristwatch on—Sonoko lost her ID early in the day but later found it in her bag, which Chiba hadn't known and counted hers as Genta's. Haibara removes the ID but because of the ride suddenly turning it flies to the empty seat behind Conan. Conan attempts to dislodge his restraints to get at it, even though the roller coaster is heading into a loop and without the safety restraint he'll likely fall to his death. Just before he can break the restraints, Kaitou Kid flies in on his hang glider and grabs the ID, throwing it safely away from the roller coaster to go off like a firework. Conan reveals to Heiji that Kid knew what was going on because he was disguised as Saguru (using Sonoko's "lost" ID) and apparently waited after returning the wristband to make sure things turned out all right. Additionally, the death of the detective Ryu turned out to have been staged, as he was paid to pretend to die. Kogoro grumbles in disgust about Ryu having done something so stupid just for money, only to receive a phone call asking him to star in a commercial for sleeping pills — and he refuses only until a great sum of money is mentioned. Hints that Hakuba was Kaitou Kid * Sonoko's ordinary park pass disappears at the beginning. Later, yellow paint spills on Hakuba when he, Conan, and Heiji are attacked by thugs on motorbikes. At the end of the case after Hakuba has disappeared, Sonoko finds the pass again and it has spots of yellow paint on it. * In several scenes where Hakuba, Conan, and Heiji are standing together during a call from Itoh (E.g. the mystery club room and office crime scene), the scene shifts to Itoh's computer room. Only two dots representing Conan and Heiji are on the GPS location monitor, meaning that Hakuba's pass is an ordinary one and he lied about being part of the deduction contest. * When communicating with Heiji and Conan, Itoh acknowledges them by name multiple times and keeps saying things like he's impressed that the "two" of them made it so far even though Hakuba was still with them at that point. He did not mention Hakuba at all because he never even knew he was there because he was not part of the contest and his ID was an ordinary one. * Before Itoh began explaining the rules of his "game" he mentioned that he brought four detectives there before Kogoro and Conan. One of them, Ryu, failed. He pretended to die and also mentioned the names of the two detectives who "gave up" and was presumably killed (which also turned out to be false). That left the one detective that according to Itoh was still investigating. Conan runs into Hattori later who is revealed to be the fourth detective. The fact that Kazuha is there and has an ID as well affirms the fact that he is really part of the game. And Itoh had no reason to not mention Hakuba if he brought him there. * Hakuba pickpockets Heiji's cellphone without the Osakan detective noticing just before the thugs attack. * When the thugs on motorbikes are chasing Conan, one of them is ambushed from above. The shadow of the ambusher is the triangle shape of Kaitou Kids's glider. Hakuba himself was not shown at that time. People Gallery References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki. Category:Movies